On our way
by Blossoming Rose18
Summary: A story in the perspective of Miranda Evans telling of how and her shrinking family get to sexton university the safe town. The family consists of Matt, Jon,Syl , Alex and herself. But what will happen when she finally comes clean about what she has done?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"It's been a little over a year since an asteroid collided with the moon moving it closer to the earth. To make matters worse it's only been a few weeks since a tornado came through my home town Howell and we had to leave. Ever since that day we lost many people from our little group. We have lost my dad, my mom, Lisa, Gabriell, Charlie, and Alex's little sister brothers wife told me about a safe town a while back and that is where we are heading right now. By we I mean by two brothers Matt and John Evans, Matts wife Syl, and me and my boyfriend Alex. Who am I? Well I am Miranda Evans and this is my story of surviving after almost all home is lost./p

Chapter 1:

We're walking again. Over the empty abandoned roads trying to make a dent in the large amount of miles we still have yet to go.

Me and Alex are walking hand in hand. Jon is right next to us and Matt and Syl like to walk ahead. Our food supply is dangerously low and we will have to find more in a few days. If there is any that is. As I look up at the sky the color is changing from light grey to a darker grey. This means we should find somewhere to camp soon and rest for the night. Alex notices this too and takes the words out of my mouth. " guys keep your eyel peeled it's getting late and we should find some shelter." We all agree and keep walking. Thank god because in a matter of minutes we see a house.

We all jump into action and do our normal routine. Me and Alex check the windows while Jon knocks on the door. Matt and Syl check around the house to make sure they are not outside. The house is empty and we all go in.

Alex and Matt know the drill. They want us to be safe so they tell Syl, Jon, and I to stay in one room just in case. Alex goes around the house to check all the rooms while Matt checks the kitchen then they come back an tell us what they found. Alex comes back first. "Ok guys there are three bedrooms and they are all clear." Then Matt returned "sorry guys no luck how about we just head up to bed."

While Matt, Syl, and Jon are knocked out in about ten minutes me and Alex are talking.

"Alex is there something on your mind?"

"No why would you ask that I'm fine." He said that nervously which was a tell tale sign that something was up.

"Alex your a terrible liar now what's wrong baby?"

"I just let my fears in my head again. I keep havering a night mare that me and you are walking down the road with everyone and then you all just pass out and I'm. . . Alone." and with that I but my hand on his and tried to reassure him.

"It's all right we are going to make it to that town and then we can get married. Everything will be ok."

"Thanks Miranda you always know how to make me feel better."

And with that we quickly kissed each other good night and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: what have I done

Chapter 2:

Later that night I woke up to Alex flailing around again from one of his many nightmares. I noticed he was sweating and mumbling something I couldn't understand. Just as u was about to wake him up I heard something that almost broke my heart.

"Mami popi I failed you. Bri is dead ad so is Julie. I'm so sorry I just let them die I don't deserve to live why couldn't it have been me!"

That really got to me. I know I was the one to murder Julie she just looked like she would be better off if I put her out if her misery. As for Bri I didn't know much. All I know is that she is Julie's older sister and Alex's younger sister. Julie mentioned her once at the convent Alex tried to take her to before the tornado hit. All I could do is wonder how she died and if it really was Alex's fault.

I decided to wake him up so he could calm down and I could stop thinking about it all.

"ALEX WAKE UP!" I screamed. It proved to be effective and he just woke up truly terrified.

"What happened," he said in between startled gasps.

"You were having another night mare. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I could tell he wasn't.

"Alex I think you would feel better if you talked about it. This is the fifth time I had to wake you up."

"Ok fine," he said with a sad tone in his voice. "I was dreaming about seeing all of my family even Carlos. They were all screaming at me that it was my fault and I know it is. I wasn't there for either of my sisters like I had promised I would be. I didn't make sure that Brianna couldn't leave the house in New York and then she died in that elevator. Then I decided to go look for Julie and got lost so I wasn't even there to say goodbye. I could have saved both of them and I ended up making some if the stupidest decisions in my life." That's where he finished and almost broke down in tears so I did what had tone done.

"Alex I don't know much about Brianna but I'm sure that wasn't your fault and neither was Julie's death."

"What do you mean of course it was."

"No Alex I killed Julie not you!" I yelled tears welling up in my eyes.

"What do you mean Miranda you were just on watch you didn't do anything." He said trying to reassure me.

"No it was my fault I...I used your sleeping pills so she would be at peace..."

Alex looked at me horrified "why would you do something like that"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to it just seemed she would do better than having to be dragged around while we were traveling. She was paralyzed and was never going to move again." I said while starting to cry.

"I... I... I can't believe you would kill the only person I had left with me! She was my little sister I can't believe you would ever do such a thing." He calmed down again so we wouldn't chance waking anyone up.

"I'm so sorry Alex."

"I do understand where you got the idea from Miranda but I don't think I can live someone that would do that." As he said this he got up and walked out the door leaving me alone and to realize what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: why?

Alex's P.O.V

I can't believe she would do that. Why would she do that? I thought she loved me and I thought I loved her. I wanted to marry her and to have a life with her in this messed up world that we live in. I think I still do but I can't get over the fact of what she did.

"Urgg"

Why can't I just make a decision. I amitt I do still live her but should I stay or should I go.

"Maybe I should talk to her about this I might feel better in the end and maybe I will make up my mind.

-—-

Alex's POV

As I walked back into our room I found Miranda on the bed with my gun! I thought I lost that I didn't know she had it!

"What are you doing?"

"I don't deserve to live. I killed your sister and didn't even tell you. I thought I did it out of love but Matt was right to tell me that I don't even know what live is." She raised the gun to her head.

"Miranda stop it!" I yelled as I snatched the gun from her hand.

"Why? I told you I don't deserve to live when your sister is dead because if me." She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

I know now that I do still love her no matter what she did. I might have done something similar in New York after all. She was still crying but keeping her distance from me as if I was appalled by her. She was always so beautiful no matter what and I did something both stupid and romantic.

I kissed her. She seemed surprised at first but then kissed me back. We stayed like that for a while till we absolutely needed air. She looked at me panting and asked the question I still wasn't quite sure if I knew the answer to either.

"Why?"

"I still love you Miranda and it hurts me to see you hurt. You may have done something that makes it seem like I should hate you but I still love you. And after losing Julie I feel like you are my only family now. Your the one I live to protect now." Tears started rolling down my cheeks too. And that's when she kissed this time.

Now I know that my thoughts if leaving were wrong and not only did I want to stay I had to stay. For Miranda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miranda's POV

Wow that was weird. I can't believe he forgave me just like that and now I feels a little guilty. But who cares we are together again and now we have to start our walk to sexton again.

Everyone woke up slowly and thank got they didn't hear me and Alex. After we let every one have a little bit to eat we started our journey.

It was cold outside but it always is in this world now. No more four seasons. I didn't mind though because Alex held me as we walked.

We walked all day and although me and Alex talked a little bit along with Matt Syl and Jon there was a lot if silence. I hated silence it reminded me that the world was mostly dead and we were some if the few people survived. So far...

We made it do an old empty gas station and all did our jobs. But today instead of Alex letting me have some freedom to see what's up he held me close to his side. So that means he either felt sorry for my act this morning or he had a bad feeling about this place. I decided to investigate. Kind of.

"Alex what's wrong?" I barely whispered.

"This place doesn't feel right to me. I can't explain it. "

That when we heard a scream bit to far away from us. It was Syl. But before I could say anything Alex spun me around to talk to me face to face.

"Stay here and don't make a sound I'm gonna see what happened."

Before I could object he ran off leaving me there to worry.

Before I even began to think I felt a hand clasped over my mouth. I let out a small scream which I doubt anyone heard and the next thing is I see black. I must have passed out.

/

Alex's POV:

I ran to the source of the scream to find Syl about to be kidnapped. I ran over there making little to no sound and punched the man knocking him out. I know what he wanted from Syl and I wasn't about to let that happen.

She tan into my are hugging me and crying but before u could try to calm her down there was another scream coming from where I had left Miranda. Before I knew what was happening I was running and practically dragging Syl towards the scream.

I saw Miranda knocked out in a mans arms. I tried to punch him but he kicked me where it really hurt and I fell to the ground.

Thank god Matt soon appeared and successfully did what I couldn't do. With no hesitation he picked up Miranda and Syl helped me up. We soon found Jon oblivious to all that just happened and we started walking. There was a house near by and thank god it was safe.

We set Miranda up on the couch and waited. It was all we could do.

Finally she came around and we were all relieved and were hugging each other.

No one even bothered to check the house for supplies so after Miranda woke up Jon went around and checked. He came back with two boxes of rice and some bottles water. Things were starting to look up and we could all relax for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to that one guy/girl who made me feel like updating this story. This one god out to you! Please review!

Miranda's POV:

Since that scary day everyone had their guard up even though nothing has happened over the past few days. We were really close to sexton according to my maps but still had a little ways do go. Alex never stopped holding my hand saying he didn't want to lose me. I guess that little incident had him worried. I tried to keep telling him that everything would be alright but I knew that he needed to figure that out on his own. It was getting close Alex's birthday I wish we could do something but it's kind of hard in these conditions. I still can't believe it's December and Alex is going to be nineteen while I'm only seventeen. It really sucks.

As we walk none of us make any noise. We have basically run out of things to talk about with each other. Everything is boring because of that. I really wish we could do something to lighten the mood. Alex was telling me piece of what his friends did for Julie on her birthday while he got the flu on his. I really want to make it up to him, but for now I think I need to get out of my own head. I guess I should try and start up some conversation before i kill my self with my thoughts.

"So anybody wanna talk?" I asked squeezing Alex's hand. I knew it always made him smile which he did. I love his smile so much he needs to do it more often.

"Depends. What do you want to talk about?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me questioning my thoughts.

"I don't know I'm just sick of the silence. I think we could all be a little happier if we just talk a little bit." Everyone seemed to giggle at that.

"Yeah that makes sense. Anyone got any topics?" Matt asked.

"Well can I ask what road were on and how close we are to our destination?" I instantly pulled out the maps with Alex looking over my shoulder. I hate how he is taller than me. But I didn't really care that much as me and Alex tried to figure out where we were. A few minutes later we finally figured it out and instantly perked up. We were closer than we thought but Alex started talking before I could.

"It seems we are just seventy miles away from sexton everybody!" He exclaimed excitedly. I think that was the happiest I've seen him since the Julie incident. He also took that opportunity to grab me by the waste and kiss me passionately. We were having fun till Matt had to ruin the moment.

"Hey Alex don't try to suck her face off id like to have my sister in one piece." Matt said looking proud for ruining our moment. Syl hit him knowing what he did was wrong. I still don't know why Matt hated Alex with a passion he hasn't done anything to him. But in the end Alex looked away from me blushing and didn't try to kiss me again. Yay I get the boyfriend who isn't rebellious. I stared daggers at Matt for the rest of they day. Why couldn't he just let me and Alex find a little bit of happiness. It's not like he would try anything he's a freaking saint. Anyway now it was time to find a place to camp out and we all followed the routine once again.

~Later that night~

Me and Alex were sitting down in the living room of the two bedroom house we found that had no supplies to offer. It was our turn to share the couch tonight. So we were up talking. But I noticed that Alex had a worried look on his face.

"Hey you okay?" I asked him lightly touching his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about what happens when we actually do get to sexton. I only have three passes Miranda what's going to happen?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I honestly don't know. But I do know that it's not your responsibility to figure out alone. How about we all stay here tomorrow and discuss that. I think that would be wise." I offered.

"Wow. Sometimes I forget how smart you are. And how lucky I am to call you my girlfriend. " and with that he leaned over and kisses me. We stayed like that just sitting there and kissing each other. Falling more in love with each other each time our lips touched. Eventually we both got to tired to even keep out eyes open and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I live him so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's POV:

The next day I woke up with a sleeping Miranda in my arms. She always looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She told me once that when she was asleep she forgot about all the pain in this world. I guess that's why she looked like an angel. I have to talk to her though so I guess I should wake her up.

"Miranda wake up." I said in a hushed tone so it would be just us awake. I gently shook her when that didn't work and that did the trick.

"Good morning beautiful." I said with a smile looking down at her gorgeous face.

"Morning handsome." And with that she have me a quick peck on the lips and sat up. "Is something wrong Alex?" She questioned me.

"No nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to you about what you said last night."I looked at her and her expression of slight worry softened a bit.

"Alex I hope you still don't think that you have to make that big decision on your own. I told you we should talk to everyone so we could sort this out."

"I know but I'm afraid it will just cause a fight."

"And you don't think that just deciding for everyone will be any different? I know you mean well Alex but in the end your just hurting your self." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly to reassure me.

"But Miranda you have to think. There are five of us. We will let Jon have a pass no matter what. But what about the rest of us? Do we let Matt and Syl look after him or what?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Ok your not going to let this up on you own huh? I'll go get every one so we can talk about this." Before I could stop her she got up and went to do what she just said.

Five minutes later they all came down obviously mad at Miranda for waking them up.

"Ok everyone we have a big decision to make and Alex is going to explode if we don't help." She told them once they all sat down.

"Is that entirely a bad thing?" Matt said rather rudely. Why does he hate me so much?

"Matt!" Miranda and Syl both scolded.

"Ok ok sorry." Matt said but I know he was just trying to shut them up. Miranda came and sat next to me again before she started to go through our book bags for the passes. She pulled them out and turned Bach to everyone else.

"Well I bet you all are wondering what these are huh?" She questioned them.

"Yeah kind of." Jon said.

"Well when Alex was in New York he got some help for him and his sisters so they could get to one of the safe towns that we are trying to get to. Their plan failed though so they couldn't use them and that's why he is here right now. These ensure entry to the safe towns but the thing is we only have three. We have to decide who is going to go in the safe town while the other two find work somewhere." She stated before Matt chimed in.

"Well I hope we can all agree than Jon gets one of the passes right?" Everyone nodded their heads. He was the youngest after all. "Ok then now we have to decide if one couple goes in or both Miranda and Syl. I think me and Alex will be fine out there no matter what." Everyone nodded their heads again but Miranda chimed in at that moment.

"Maybe Jon should choose who he wants to live with?" She didn't sound to sure.

"That's actually not a bad idea. So Jon who do you want to be with you in the town?"Matt said.

"Well I don't know there is a lot that goes with that decision. I'm pretty sure Miranda and Syl will both want to have kids some day so. I think you should stay in couples but I don't know that's to big of a decision for me. Sorry." He looked at us and everyone knew he couldn't pick between his siblings.

"It's okay Jon it was just an idea don't worry." Miranda reassured him and he game her a small smile. "Ok so how else can we decide this?" She asked again. Now it was my turn.

"Maybe Matt and Syl should go with him. After all they are more mature then Miranda and I and could help Jon more than we could." Everyone just stared at me before Matt finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

"I don't know. I don't really want my little sister living with a man I barely trust." He was getting mad again. But Miranda spoke before I could.

"Why don't you trust him? Dad trusted him and he seemed fine that me and Alex had a relationship. He hasn't even touched me yet and he promised not to until we were properly married." She was getting mad as well.

"How do you know he's not just saying he wants to marry you just so he can get a free ride to sexton!" Matt was yelling now but I stepped in before Miranda could.

"How dare you say that. I love your sister and I do intend to marry her out of love. I fell in love with her before we even knew about sexton." I kept my composure and didn't yell. I didn't want to stoop down to his level.

"Prove it. Prove that you love my sister."

"How do I prove my love to her. I've already proposed to her and I'm not going to anything inappropriate until we are married!" I was yelling and didn't realize it until Miranda stepped in.

"Will you two stop acting like three year olds. Matt you have no right to tell Alex that he has to prove he loves me and Alex you should not be yelling." She scolded both of us with Syl looking just as mad.

"Miranda's right now can we please get back to the task at hand?" Syl asked us both. We nodded our heads yes. "Good now who will be joining Jon in the safe town now that we have clarified that we are staying in couples?" She asked again.

"How about you and Matt just go. He does need more mature people in his life and me and Alex are still basically teenagers." Miranda said looking at everyone.

"Are you sure you two would be okay. They are Alex's passes after all?" Syl questioned again and I sensed it was my turn to speak.

"Yes we are sure. Before this conversation that was actually the plan. We just wanted to know if it was the right decision and now we are sure." I put my arm around Miranda's shoulders as a way to show that we both agreed.

"Alright then it's settled. Matt, Jon, and I will be going to the safe town while you two find work somewhere close by." Syl stated while we all agreed. I still feel like something is off but I will save that conversation for another time. Right now we need to get back on the road and everyone got up as if they knew what I was thinking. I hope everything will be alright when we get there.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda's POV:

We walked for days trying to get to sexton. We saw a few trucks and the drivers tried to pick me and Syl up each time. We knew what they wanted and we weren't stupid enough to go with them. Alex was sure to keep me close to him as every truck passed by though just invade. Finally we saw it. The sexton sage town. Everyone stopped and Jon was the first to speak.

"We finally made it!" He exclaimed. It's been a while since I've seen everyone so excited but me and Alex weren't as excited as they were. We knew there was no chance that we would be let in but we still kept up the charade. Alex even pulled me into him and kissed me. We stayed like that fore a good five minutes with no interruptions because Matt and Syl were doing the same. We were all yelling and laughing before we calmed down and walked to the heavily guarded entrance of sexton. Matt was the one to speak.

"Excuse me sir. Is this sexton university?" He asked although he knew the answer.

"It is. But no outsiders come in unless they are workers from white nor or they have a pass. You don't look like you have either." He spat.

"But we do sir." Matt said handing him the three passes.

"Okay so you have three passes. But unless I'm seeing things I see five of you. Now who do I let in?"

"Well we have decided that in will be my brother, my wife, and I going in." Matt said while grabbing Jon and Syl's hands.

"Ok then come on in my friend here will show you where to go." And with that they were inside while me and Alex were on the outside. We were about to leave when the guard spoke again. But this time he was kinder.

"There's a town called white birch about ten miles up the road. You can find a place to stay and a way to earn food there." He said while pointing.

"Thank you sir." I said kindly and we were walking off again. This was actually the first time we were ever separated from those three. I hope we will all be ok.

Alex's POV:

We were sent off to walk again. Me and Miranda finally let the sadness we felt show. It we getting dark so we both decided to camp near the road for the night. She laid next to me with her head on my chest. She let out a long sigh and I could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay Miranda?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah I'm just thinking," she sat up and looked at me," what's goon to happen to us Alex?" I really didn't know how to answer that. I hadn't thought that far ahead I just wanted to get to the town.

"Well I can honestly say that I don't know. But I do know that we are going to get married and live the best life we can in this world." I said trying to make her stop worrying. I think I succeeded because she smiled at me.

"How do you always know just what to say?" She said still smiling.

"Because I know what makes my fiancé happy." I told her with a smile on my face as well. With that she kissed me and we fell asleep in each other's arm again.

~the next day~

Alex's POV:

We finally made it to the town. You could tell it was a dump compared to sexton but it's our new home. I looked down at Miranda. We were walking close to each other with my arm around her shoulder. She was smiling knowing that we could actually stay here for awhile.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?"

"As long as I'm with you I will always be ready." I told her with both of us smiling. She have me a quick peck on the lips and we walked into town.

We found our way to town hall and were asked a series of questions to gain entry to the town and to get jobs.

"What are your names?"

"I am Alex Morales and she is Miranda Evans." I answered for both of us.

"How old are you?"

"I am eighteen but will be nineteen in three days. She is seventeen and will be eighteen in May."

"Ok I will just put you down as nineteen since your birthday is so close. So are you two planning on getting married or are you just friends?"

"We would like to get married but is there a church we could go to to do it?"

"Sir the world may be grey but we will always have churches to go to. Do you want to get married today or would you like to wait until she is eighteen?" I looked to Miranda for an answer to that. I didn't know if she was truly ready to be my wife. She looked up at me to and just smiled. I knew that was the yes I was looking for. So I answered for us.

"Yes we would like to get married today." I answered happily. The man just smiled.

"Alright let me get you your job details and get your marriage license ready. Then I will show you to your new home. Your job details will have everything you need to know to get to work tomorrow. I'm sorry but no honey moon for you two love birds. I will just need about five minutes." So me and Miranda went to sit down and wait for our new lives to start. Together. He actually do only take five minutes and after a lot of paperwork. With Miranda's last name already being changed on them. We were off to the church.

We walked in to see a few people praying and the pastor coming up to us with a huge smile on his face. Miranda was practically jumping for joy.

"Well do we have some new members for our congregation here?" The priest asked. Something seemed familiar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I think he had the same feeling because he was staring at me like he knew me.

"I'm father Mulrooney it's very nice to meet you." He said while reaching his hand out for us to shake. Miranda did with a smile and when he reached out to me I shook his hand but added a question.

"Excuse me if I'm rude, but you wouldn't happen to have taught at St. Vincent De Paul's in New York would you?"

"Actually I did teach there. How did you know?" He looked puzzled.

"I'm going to have to ask one more question before I answer yours. Do you remember a student named Alex Morales?" Father Mulrooney brightened up at that comment.

"Why yes I did Alex now will you please stop asking questions and give me a hug?" With that I did as I was told and hugged the man. I wasn't expecting to ever see him again I'm so happy! He released me from our hug and looked at me.

"Wow Alex you've grown so much. Excuse me for asking though but where is Julie?" I stopped smiling but kept my composure.

"She passed away." I said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry son. My condolences."

"No apologies are needed sir. At least she is in a better place." I tried to say that happily but Miranda could tell I was sad. She grabbed my hand and I looked down at her. She smiled with the smile that reminded me that everything would be okay.

"Well who is this beautiful young lady?" Father Mulrooney brightened up when he looked over to Miranda and she chimed in.

"I'm Miranda. It's nice to finally meet you I've heard do much." She smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." That's when he pulled her in for a hug as well.

"Well now that all the intro introductions are done. These two actually came here so you could bless their marriage father." I practically forgot that guy was here. But Father Mulrooney looked at him and he looked even happier than before.

"Well Alex I must say. Congratulations to the both of you. Now if you will just follow me." He motioned us to the front of the church. That's when he positioned us in front of him and grabbed his bible to read from. I can't believe it I'm actually getting married.

"Now I am going to keep this short because curfew is in a half an hour. Alex do you take Miranda to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Alright then. Miranda do you take Alex to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do." She squealed. I guess she couldn't really believe it either.

"Okay. With the power invested in me by The Lord and the town of White Birch I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" He told us. And I don't hesitate. I pulled Miranda close to me and did just what he said. We were now a couple and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

After that we were shown to our new house. It was a one bedroom apartment really but it was our new home. Together. We didn't have much so it didn't take long to unpack. Thank god Matt said to leave us the rest of the food because it turns out everyone gets paid on Fridays which is today. But since we just got here and everything is scarce we haven't earned anything and have to wait till next week. They didn't even give us anything to live off of either so Matt really saved our butts. We actually had just enough to make it till Friday but me and Miranda both agreed to make it last a little longer though just in case. I wonder if it's this hard for Matt and them. But all I care about is my beautiful new wife. We could do whatever we wanted now.

"So Alex what do you want to do?" She questioned running her fingers along my chest.

"I don't know but I think you have an idea huh?" Her smile only widened and she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Only if you say your ready." She said with a seductive tone.

"Definitely." The time we spent together after that was by far the best time of my life. We were now each other's and I definitely wasn't letting her go now. We were both happy now. We just had to get used to our new lives here. On Monday she would begin working as a live in assistant. Meaning I would only get to see her on weekends. And I would be a bus driver. I hope she gets a nice family to work for. And I hope the people who ride the bus I drive aren't jerks. At least we had fun tonight.


End file.
